Harry I'd Like you to meet The Doctor
by MissIRandom
Summary: note: title has nothing to do with story... The Doctor, Amy and Rory are Trapped thanks to Rory and now have to live out the Harry potter years Just to get back home. What will happen when Harry dosnt trust the doctor and the doctor starts to be strange..
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I have been reading quite a few Doctor Who Harry Potter crossovers and literally got obsessed.. OK I'm joking not obsessed but It did make me want to write my own one so yeah here it is...

**Chapter 1 : We Can't Possibly Be Here... Can We?**

"Finished!" Rory said jumping up from the control room seat.

"Took you long enough!" The Doctor Laughed. Then he started flicking some controls.

"Amy where are you I finished you can have your book back!" Rory shouted.

"Yeah I'm getting changed do you mind." Amy said "I'll be through in a minute."

"Right..." Rory sighed setting the book down next to a lever. When Amy came through she was wearing her skirt and boots with her usual top and jacket. Rory who had been leaning against the controls jumped up switching a couple of leavers as he did.

"Wait... Doctor is that a new coat?" Amy said laughing thinking the Doctor looked just as ridiculous as with the tweed.

Before he got to answer a sort of alarm started ringing through the room and all Amy could hear from the Doctor was "Not Again... Seriously?"

"Doctor what's happening?" Rory asked just as the control room started to shake.

"The time vortex is gone... literally gone but the only way that can happen again is if you-" he stopped talking and jumped to where Rory had been standing.

"RORY!" he yelled. Making Amy jump.

Just as he said that the whole room crashed and went into darkness.

"Doctor what just happened what did Rory do?" Amy asked. The Doctor was leaning over the console hitting something.

"Doctor?" Rory said slowly.

"We are in a parallel universe and its all thanks to your Boyfriend. He put the book inside the glass and now the Tardis dragged us somewhere. On top of all of that, there is no way of getting home if the Tardis even starts working again it will only let us travel inside this universe. So were stuck here until the whole series of whatever book you were reading finishes meaning if it were like series one of Twenty Two we would have to live out the whole 22 Series!" The Doctor said in super fast 90 Mile Per Hour.

Amy turned to Rory "You stupid idiot!" she exclaimed then paused "Hang on what book were you reading?" The Doctor even looked at Rory now he wanted to know what he had to live out.

"H-Harry P-Potter and... The Order Of The Phoenix." Rory said slowly. Amy turned to the Doctor.

"That would mean we have to live through Half Blood Prince AND Deathly Hallows.." He said slowly.

"Hang on how do you know what they are?" Amy asked the Doctor "They arn't out yet."

"I'm an alien Time lord from another planet which travels in Time and space in a little blue box and you're wondering how I know a book title." The Doctor smiled. Then the Tardis seemed to light up again.

"Power we have Power?" Rory asked.

"Yes yes no thanks to you Rory." The Doctor said as he started to wizz around controls.

"Still can't take us home though right?" Amy asked. "We have to Live through halph blood prince and Deathly hallows." She said excitedly.

"Yep." Said The Doctor. "I'm guessing around 2 years."

"Two years... Doctor we have to spend 2 years here?" Rory said.

"Yes Rory and Its all your fault." The Doctor said he ran towards the door and opened them.

"Hang on Doctor is it safe can we like Interfere and stuff or will it changed the book or anything?"

Rory asked.

"No Rory. For all we know you two could be Wizards." and with that he stepped out the box.

"Ah..." he said slowly "The Weasly Home."

"We are where?" Amy exclaimed running out the door then running to a halt. "Its dark wont they find it strange us just happening to be here?"

"Course not come on the worst that can happen is Voldemort killing you or them thinking your a death eater!" The Doctor said. Then he stopped them in front of one of the windows.

**Inside.**

Ginny walked down stairs and saw Harry's Belongings she was confused at first then she shouted "Mum?" and walked to the stair case at that moment Molly peered over the banister and said "What is it?"

"I was only wondering when Harry got here." She replied

"What Harry, Harry who?" Molly questioned.

"Harry Potter of course."

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house wouldn't I." Molly started to come down the stairs as she spoke.

"Well his owl, and trunk are in the kitchen."

"Now now dear I seriously doubt that." Before Ginny could try to show her Harry's stuff his owl squawked.

Then Molly looked towards the Kitchen.

"Harry Did someone say Harry?" Ron said running to the banister at the top floor.

"Me silly is he up there with you?" Ginny said.

"Course not I think I'd know if my best friend was here."

"Is that an owl I heard?" said Hermionie also at the staircase now.

"You haven't seen him have you apparently he's wandering around the house?" Ginny asked.

"Really?" Hermionie and Ron said together.

Ginny Turned hearing harry come in the front door.

"Harry!" she shouted to let everyone know.

They all came down and welcomed him.

"What a Lovely surprise." Molly laughed. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" she said high pitched.

"I didn't know.. Dumbeldore." Harry replied.

"Oh that man.." Molly said.

Ron started looking at Hermionie everyone turned to them.

"You've got a bit of... Toothpaste." he said shyly.

**Back at the window.**

"This is Great we can actually meet and talk to them!" Amy nearly shouted.

"Lets Knock on the door and see what happens" The Doctor said casually.

"What?" Said Rory "This was an accident and now you want to interfere?" Rory exclaimed.

"Come on before they go do something else." The Doctor said running at the door. He nearly burst out laughing if it weren't for thinking about being trapped here.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Rory sighed as The Doctor Knocked.

Molly answered the door.

"Who are you, What do you want." she said almost warning them.

"Molly Weasly!" The Doctor came out with. "Oops. Probably shouldn't have just said that, but anyway pleasure to meet you. Really it Really is."

"Doctor..." Amy nudged him.

Molly just stood there in amazement she didn't know them but they knew her so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ministry or You-Know-Who, Which one do you work for?" she knew herself both were bad at the moment.

"Actually neither." The Doctor Laughed.

Just then everyone inside got suspicious so came to the door.

"Do we have to stand here all night or can we Please come in?" The Doctor asked "You see we have a problem My Tardis is broken and we can't leave we were hoping we could come in... Oh my god Harry Potter!"The Doctor Lost control he just barged in and walked right up to Harry.

"Uhh Doctor." Amy called. "I really don't think you should have just walked in."

"Amy shush this is all Rory's fault and you know it.!" The doctor said still examining Harry, who just like all the others pulled out their wands.

"Doctor please they have their wands and spells and stuff." Amy moaned Looking at them.

"And I have my sonic screwdriver watch and learn Pond." The Doctor said pulling out the sonic smiling.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ginny said.

"My sonic screwdriver so don't try anything or I can have all your wands in the press of a button." The Doctor said. "Wait no rephrase that, sounds like we are death eaters or something. We come in peace honest this is my protection if you try to spell me." He said really fast.

"We are not bad guys" Rory said.

"Rory sweetie.. Not helping." Amy snapped. She walked up to the Doctor and said "Why is is travelling with you always makes people assume WE are the Bad guys!" she said it just loud enough for them all to hear and they started to put away their wands, so the Doctor put away his sonic.

"Right then I'm The Doctor and this is Amy and Rory Pond! There Married." The Doctor said.

"Williams, Doctor, Amy and Rory Williams, she takes my name." Rory Moaned.

"Oh... Shut up!" He snapped back.

"Doctor what exactly?" Hermionie asked.

"Ooh Hermionie, Wow … Uh or right yes The Doctor Just The Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Your called the Doctor?" Ron said.

"Yep That's me Ron! I really can't believe I'm meeting you all this is so exiting." The Doctor then went rummaging in his pocket everyone thought he was getting the sonic again. But he pulled out the Psychic paper.

"Now tell me does it say anything?" He said Holding it up to Hermionie.

"No why... Why are you holding a piece of blank paper up to me?" she Questioned.

"But it sais right there Sir Doctor of Tardis whatever that means?" said Ginny.

"Actually its Psychic paper. Only really special types of people can get by it." The Doctor said.

"Who the Hell are you?" Ron said.

"Were Travellers." Amy said.

"We Travel through time and space."The Doctor Paused. "We fight evil aliens and stop them taking over the Universe, That reminds me, If you happen to see a Dalek Don't bother running there's no point your better doing as they say till there about to kill you. I hate the Daleks Bloody can't stop killing me them."He said super fast, he turned to Amy "Have I said too much?"

"Well we may as well let them know they can trust us that we are good but did you really have to add the part about the Daleks?" Amy Moaned. This was taking ages.

"Yes I Did Amy what if Daleks come to this world, we wont be able to stop them all the time you know what Daleks are like!" The Doctor said. "There Unstoppable."

Molly soon decided she would let them stay no harm was done they were clearly not death eaters but they were strange.

…...

The Next morning.

"Now to go to Diagon Alley and check up on Fred and George." Molly said giving them all floo powder.

"Can we come?" Asked Amy. "I really want to meet them."

"Amy!" Rory said "There you are."

"I suppose..."Molly trailed off looking at the 4 Kids who were staring at her.

"Wait for me!" The Doctor shouted running in holding a book. "I always wanted to go somewhere by floo powder." he grinned Pocketing the book quickly.

"What book is that?" Amy whispered.

"Really were about to use floo powder and your worried about a book?" he snapped back.

"Its the Halph Blood Prince Isn't it?" Amy said out loud.

"What's The Halph Blood Prince?" Harry asked.

"Nothing forget about it!" The Doctor said quickly earning suspicions. "And yes it is but I'm only reading what we are doing I swear.!" He whispered to Amy who smiled.

"Thing is I read a sort of bit that we weren't there but it happened at the same time."

"What was it?"

"You will see soon I think." The Doctor and Amy kept on whispering.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry said causing The Doctor to laugh.

"Sorry I was remembering the first time when he ended up in Nocturne alley." The Doctor said.

"How do you know THAT." Ron said rudely before being shoved into the fire place. "Diagon alley!" he sighed.

"Uh... well... we... uh... you see." The Doctor Struggled for words that wouldn't get them accused of being a death eater.

"I hate Lier's." Hermionie said "Diagon alley." she was gone...

"Our Turn?" Rory asked Molly who just nodded and kept her eyes fixed on them.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled. "Is it safe for Muggles?" he asked. Molly turned to him confused

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Well uh."

"You three are Muggles?" Molly gasped. All she could think is how they had their wands out and everything and how they didn't react to magic.

"Well They are Technically I'm not even human so I should be safe in fact I WILL be safe." The Doctor said. Taking floo powder "See you on the other side." laughed. "Diagon alley."

The Doctor Vanished in green fire.

"Right you two Muggle or Magic?"

"We don't..."Rory started. Molly held out her wand.

"If something happens you can use the fireplace if not your muggle and you have to stay here."

she said.

"OK." Amy said stepping up and taking the wand she waved it at first nothing happened the wand seemed to wonder who she was then a jet of water shot out and hit Rory on the face.

"Sorry..."Amy mumbled handing him the wand and going through the fireplace.

Rory However wasn't as lucky nothing happened full stop. Literally nothing.

"Bye, stay here." Molly instructed then went off to Diagon alley.

"Great not only have I been dead, alive, made of plastic, a Roman, and married but I have a wife who is a witch." Rory sighed. "Oh and I'm in the Harry Potter World to top it all off!"

**Diagon Alley.**

Harry, Ron, The Doctor, Amy and Hermionie walked away from the Twins shop.

"Oh no!" Hermionie exclaimed "Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's."

"Oh look on the bright side Amy Is a WITCH!" the Doctor nearly shouted.

"Why is that so amazing to you?" Harry asked.

"Ok Doctor I'm a witch so what your-"

"Don't even say a word, No one needs to know what I am yet Understand me Pond?" The Doctor was acting weird according to Amy _Why couldn't she say he was an Alien he sais it all the time?_

The Trio just stared at Amy and The Doctor not sure what to think.

"Anyway lets get Amy a wand shall we." The Doctor said Waking up to Ollivander's

"You can't it's locked. Thats Breaking and Entering." Hermionie said.

"So what no one will notice whole worlds gone weird." The Doctor said getting out the sonic he opened the door.

"Maybe I'll see what a wand would do with me holding it Hu? Amy?" The Doctor said.

"No Doctor I think one of us with a wand is annoying as It is!" Amy replied but he didn't listen he started opening random boxes and looking at them then sitting them on the counter. Amy However was trying out the ones he sat down. She had managed to Blow up a Vase and start a small fire.

The next one she tried was a sort of red colour. Obviously she couldn't say what type of wand like Dragon Heart string and all the other ones. She wasn't exactly a wand maker.

The wand glowed at the tip and Hermionie congratulated her on finding a wand.

Every wand the Doctor Tried had Blown up something. It was near giving up stage he thought of something.

He got out the sonic screwdriver and scanned for a wand. There were none that on the readings would "Suit" him. He sighed and put away the sonic.

"Lets go then." He smiled.

"Thought you wanted a wand?" Amy moaned.

"I do but none will work for me." The Doctor smiled at her.

They all headed off down the alley...

Suddenly Ron turned to Harry and said "Harry is it me or does Draco and Mummy not look like 2 people who want to be followed."

So the trio The Doctor and Amy Followed them through alleyways and passed people until they came to Borgin and Burke.

As Draco entered the shop moments later a light came on over head so they climbed the roof so they could see in.

They could see Draco looking at some kind of huge cupboard. His mum started to whisper to him and some ugly guy** (sorry idk his name) **covered the window with something blocking their view.

**Back at the burrow later on!**

"So what now?" The Doctor asked.

"We pack for Hogwarts." Hermionie said.

"Can we come in any way possible. I don't know be a teacher or something?" Amy asked

"You would have to ask Dumbeldore why?" Harry asked

"Oh I would be around you all day Potter. I'm not letting you out of my sight." The Doctor said.

Something about that seemed to freak Harry out but not the Doctor he had said that to a lot of people.

"I'll... start writing a letter to him then." Said Molly slowly it was clear they all had a moment of suspicions when the Doctor said that.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

The Doctor hadn't slept in years but something about being trapped in the Harry Potter World had allowed him to sleep. He didn't understand it.

He had woke up over hearing Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny talking and decided to pretend to sleep and listened in...

"I don't like him, Or trust him."Hermionie said.

"Your not the only one." Harry sighed. "He keeps reminding me about Voldemort."

"I think he's a spy from You-Know-Who!"Ron said

"You think everyone is a spy for him." Hermionie sighed

"I mean its just HIM that what's their names Amy and Rory? There alright its just him he sends a shiver down my spine." Ron whispered

"Ron everyone does that to you." Harry said

"Yeah but I mean with him its a right off feeling I get." Ron replied before adding "Hey I'm not that bad."

"I know what you mean and yes you are like that Ronald." Hermionie sighed.

"If Dumbeldore sais he can teach I don't know what ill do." Ron said.

They all paused and turned to face him.

"Doesn't he snore?" Hermionie asked.

"I don't know him or the other one." Harry said.

The Doctor decided to make it like he was waking up.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermionie. Wow I feel so weird saying that.." The Doctor said looking at them "What!" he said surprised. "What! If your telling me bad news I don't want to hear it the now ill hear it later. And stop staring, no one ever told you it's rude!"

Down Stairs a few minutes later...

"Better hurry to eat we don't have long before we need to be getting on that train!" Molly shouted.

When suddenly and Owl came crashing onto the table The Doctor reached out for the envelope but Arthur Weasly got it first (**forgot to say when he came back**)

"Oh right it says you have to speak to Dumbeldore and he'll tell you if you will teach or not." he told The Doctor.

"All right then to Hogwarts!" The Doctor Cheered.

**OK this is probably the longest chapter of anything I've ever done in my life.!**

**if you have any helpful tips or ideas let me know!**

_**See you next chapter! **_

_**thnx for reading!**_

_**bye you lot!**_

_**lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers of this story lol. So sorry for not updating in ages but I honestly forgot and then remembered and then had too much stuff in the way. Sorry if this is short but I wanted at least something up for you lot! **

**I noticed on the last chapter, I didn't mention when in the Doctor Who time line this story is based so... I'm going to Make it After this Christmas one that just went bye the Doctor took Amy and Rory on a Christmas trip ok? LOL.**

**Chapter 2 A trip to Hogwarts.**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were sitting in the Burrow just before it was time to leave for the train.

"Doctor how are we going to get the TARDIS to Hogwarts if they are making us take the train?" Amy asked, at that moment Harry had decided to walk past delaying the Doctor's answer.

"Uh, No idea sorry." The Doctor said once he was gone. "No, I lie hang on." The Doctor said just after their faces had fell in annoyance at the first answer. "MOLLY!" He shouted, Amy and Rory were surprised she didn't come in and yell at him she just walked up and slapped him.

"That's Mrs Weasly to you!" She snapped. "What is it?" She said folding her arms. The Doctor mumbled about it always being mothers who slapped him before replying.

"Uh, yes. I was just wondering... Mrs Weasly... If me and my friend could take our own transport to Hogwarts or if we really have to go on the train?" The Doctor asked.

"If you can most certainly get there then I don't see to much of a problem with you taking your own transport." Molly answered.

"Brilliant! Amy your taking the Train I'm going in the TARDIS." The Doctor said running out the door making a run for the TARDIS.

"Wait. What?" Amy yelled running after him after being confused. She dragged a confused Rory behind her.

"You can't seriously make us take the train while you take a two minute Hop to Hogwarts!" Rory yelled at the Doctor. Somehow everyone in the house had made a run outside to see all the commotion and everyone watched the last few seconds playing out.

"Oh, Sorry no I'll take my time then shall I? Meet you at Hogwarts Amy! And by that I mean Rory is coming with me, because he can't get onto the platform he's muggle remember? So yes, Bye Amy." The Doctor explained at 90 miles per hour at the same time as grabbing Rory and dragging him into the TARDIS slamming the door in Amy's face.

Amy was shocked the Doctor was taking her Husband via the TARDIS and leaving her to take the train rather than taking her with him which would be better. She gasped in shock and began pounding her fists angerly on the door.

"Oi! Open up right now!" She yelled and to her surprise it opened. But only an little stopping her getting in. Amy took a few steps back.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face I was just... slamming it." The Doctor said slamming the door on her again. This time the TARDIS sounds kicked up and it started fading.

"No! Doctor! Come back!" Amy yelled running at the fading TARDIS which she then found out was a bad idea as she tripped and went straight through it landing in mud. "Oh he is so going to pay for this." Amy growled, getting up.

**From the Wizards side of the commotion. **

Harry walked by the Doctor shortly hearing him shouting for Molly minutes later. He managed to reach Ron, Hermionie and Ginny before Hermionie heard a slapping sound. So what did they do Investigate. The watched the scene play out as Amy was locked out the box the Doctor and Rory went into. How small was that box surely they were crammed in?

"What is it with that box?" Hermionie muttered. "That wasn't there last night? Right?" She asked as Fred and George came out with Arthur Weasly.

"Don't think so." Was Hermionie's reply from most of the group at once.

"There's something weird about that Doctor bloke." Ron muttered. They al watched as the box disappeared and left Amy in the mud. Some of them like Fred and George laughed.

Harry, Ginny and Hermionie went to help Amy cleaning her clothes with a simple spell.

"Thanks." Amy muttered.

"You alright?" Harry asked, seeing her clenched fists.

"Fine, Just angry at him for leaving and taking Rory." Amy replied folding her arms. "So when's the train?"

"We leave in 5 minutes." Hermionie replied. "The train leaves in 20 minutes."

**On the TARDIS.**

"Uh, Doctor why didn't we just take Amy?" Rory asked.

"Because, we're not going straight to Hogwarts and It's not fair if Amy gets to go to Diagon alley twice and you once is it?" The Doctor laughed flicking a leaver then running to the other side of the console to press three buttons at the same time.

"We're going to Diagon alley? Why?" Rory asked leaning on a railing.

"Really? Rory, Me and Amy went to Diagon alley and got Amy a wand right?" The Doctor said stopping in front of him.

"Yeah, so?" Rory replied shrugging.

"And that's all we got correct?" The Doctor said raising his eyebrows as if it were a hint as to what he was trying to explain.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"So," The Doctor sighed.

"So?" Rory repeated not getting it.

"Oh, come on Rory use your brain! You humans are so slow sometimes." The Doctor sighed throwing his hands about flicking more leavers. "Amy has a wand I don't we're going to become teachers at Hogwarts!" He said

"I still don't see why we have to go back to Diagon alley." Rory muttered. The Doctor stopped in front of him again, running a hand through his hair.

"Rory. We are going to be teachers at Hogwarts I think we will need more than Amy's _one _wand!" The Doctor told him flicking a switch utterly annoyed he didn't get it.

"Oh." Was all Rory could say after that. A few minutes later the TARDIS landed. The Doctor went out first followed by Rory. "Uh, Doctor?" Rory said.

"Yes Rory?" The Doctor turned.

"How are we going to buy all the stuff? I mean wizard money doesn't just grow." Rory said as they started to walk towards a shop.

"Rory, I have no plan which usually means we might have to resort to stealing the stuff when the shop keeper isn't looking. Which yeah, I don't like the plan either but they wont know we have the stuff with my bigger on the inside pockets." The Doctor shrugged.

**An hour later...**

Rory wasn't exactly sure how but they had pulled it off. All they had to do now was get back to the TARDIS which they were getting close to. Suddenly the Doctor stopped turning.

"Something's wrong."He muttered.

"What is?" Rory asked, turning to see if there was something the Doctor was looking at. When he turned back to the TARDIS, he wasn't expecting to see a bunch of death eaters one of which he recognised as Bellatrix.

"Um, Doctor." Rory muttered.

"Hush Rory, Thinking." The Doctor snapped. Bellatrix held her wand up towards Rory. "Doctor! Important!" Rory yelped afraid she would use the killing curse. The Doctor sighed turning to him still not noticing the Death eaters.

"What! What is it Rory?" He said waving his arms about. Rory frowned.

"Uh, well. There's a bunch of Death eaters pointing wands at me hanging about the TARDIS." Rory Explained.

"Is that all really Rory I thought it was important!" The Doctor sighed clearly not listening he turned away again. Before turning back. "Hang on. Did you say Death eaters and TARDIS?"

"Uh, yeah. See for yourself." Rory sighed. What was with the Doctor? The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and seen the Death eaters.

"Oh, Why hello! Bellatrix. Sorry your the only one I recognise. Oh! No wait there's Malfoy!" The Doctor grinned. Bellatrix and Malfoy raised their wands again, then one spell was spoken by the two at the same time.

"Avadakadavra!"

**Sorry this chapter is short I just had to give you lot something to maybe REVIEW on :) **

**So hopefully a new chap will be up sooner than the length of time it took for this and thanks to the TWO! Reviews I have so far I hope I get more. -hint hint! **

**See ya later! Please review and tell me what you think! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I just want everyone to know I'm on a Kelly Clarkson songs obsession. So I listened to her while I typed this... Sorry if it's a bit... You know... Rubbish..._

**Review responses : **_ALL_ - THANK YOU SOO MUCH I finally have more than what... ever... I... had. :S lol.

**Someone who wants a Fez** **:-** _I'm keeping Amy and Rory from knowing since I'm going by the films and they live in a small village,(So no cinema right? Wrong? I don't know.) Plus I have something planned for Rory to do with magic and it WILL be this chapter so you might love this chapter. Oh, and it will make Amelia Pond Jealous..._

_**Warning Spoilers for Deathly Hallows Part 2! Just In case anyone hasn't seen it Although I doubt it.**_

**Chapter 3.**

Amy, Ron, Harry and Hermione get on the Hogwarts train passing Luna asking if anyone wants the Quibbler. Amy and Harry both take one, Amy opens her right away excited that she is even able to read it just because she was there. She was still angry at the Doctor.

"Don't you see, it was a ceremony. An initiation."Harry muttered to Hermione since Amy sat at the opposite of them and they still didn't quite trust them.

"Stop, Harry, Don't. I know where your going with this."Hermione said aloud not really caring if Amy heard since she was there with the Doctor person when it happened.

"It happened, He's one of them." Harry interrupted.

"One of what?" Ron asked only just noticing the conversation.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione told him.

"I agree." Amy said, Sure she had a little 'thing' for the actor back home in the last film, but she was always on the good side, and 'Draco' if he was good, he certainly didn't act like it.

"You're both barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"So what's he doing in Borgin and Burke's? Browsing for furniture?" Harry snapped back.

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke." Ron shrugged it off.

"Hmm, Good point." Amy muttered.

"Look, His father's a death eater, It only makes sense. Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes." Harry protested.

"I told you, I don't know what I saw!" Hermione defended. There was a long pause where no one said anything, Amy stared out the window sighing wishing she could see Rory. Harry suddenly got up getting his invisibility cloak from Ron.

"I need some air." Harry said leaving quickly before anyone could even say anything.

"He's up to something. I mean we could have just opened a window, And he took the cloak." Amy said before suddenly realizing her stupid mistake.

"What do you know about the cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Nothing." Amy tried going back to looking out the window.

**OoOoOoO**

Soon the Train was at the station, and Hermione and Ron were worrying about Harry, but decided to leave it. Amy however went back on the Train. Finding Luna they both went on a hunt for the missing boy, Finding him under the Invisibility cloak in the Slytherin carriage. They headed for the big iron gates with the teacher at it.

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages Luna." Harry apologised.

"It's ok, I liked our walk, it was like being with a friend." Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

"I am your friend Luna." Harry said a little confused.

"That's nice." Luna said smiling. Professor Flitwick came rushing forwards with a piece of Parchment.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you two. Names." He said.

"Professor, you've known me for five years!" Harry told him.

"No exceptions, Potter." Flitwick said.

"Who are those people?" Luna asked.

"Aurors, For security." Flitwick answered.

"Nice face Potter!" Malfoy said. That was all Amy heard before Flitwick turned on her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Amy, Amy Pond. I have to see Dumbeldore. I don't know, He might have mentioned?" Amy said.

"Ah, Right. Where are the other two. Mr Rory Williams and this Doctor? Person.." Flitwick asked.

"Oh, they uh. Well they had their own... transport. I think, they are most likely already here." Amy guessed.

"Right then, follow me I'll take you to Dumbeldore." Flitwick said.

"Ok, Thanks." Amy smiled. When they finally did get to Dumbeldore's office The Doctor and Rory were already there. Amy marched up to The Doctor and hit him on the arm making him jump whirling round to see her.

"Ow! What was that for!" The Doctor yelped.

"For going off in the TARDIS and leaving me! I had to walk here from the train station. And you Mr Williams, Ain't any better! You went with him!" Amy cried flinging her arm in the direction of the TARDIS when she mentioned it, Which was now parked at the side of the room.

"Oh yeah, Like going with The Doctor to Diagon Alley was any fun. We were attacked, I died. Again! Sort of..." Rory trailed. The Doctor then began to tell Amy about what happened and Dumbeldore listening too as he had not been told yet.

**Earlier!**

_Rory Squinted his eyes shut and even heard the Doctors screwdriver. He managed to force on eye open and saw a bunch of angry confused death eaters. _

"_Uh, What happened?" He asked. _

"_Rory! Your... How are you? What!" The Doctor exclaimed looking at him. "Rory, Sorry but you should be dead, I only managed to stop one of the spells with the sonic how are you still here?"_

"_I have no idea what your talking about." Rory replied._

"_Rory one of those spells hit you! How are you not dead!" The Doctor cried. _

"_Wait... What do you mean stop the spells with the sonic?" Rory asked. _

"_Ah, tell you in a bit." The Doctor replied just as a death eater (Bellatrix) Walked forwards. _

"_How aren't you dead?" Bellatrix cried staring at him. _

"_I don't know." Rory replied honestly. _

"_Yeah right!" One of the masked death eaters shouted walking up to him. "Tell us how that-" He never finished his sentence, As when he poked Rory as if testing he was really there, He was hit by a green light coming from Rory and fell to the ground dead._

"_What the hell?" Rory gasped. Everyone now staring between the dead death eater and Rory. The Doctor frowned and soniced from the dead death eater to Rory then back to Bellatrix than laughed. _

"_Rory! You will never believe this!" The Doctor shouted still laughing. _

"_What? How did that happen? What did I do?" Rory asked very confused now._

"_You are unbelievable! Somehow when Bellatrix shot the spell at you, You absorbed it and passed the spell onto the death eater when he touched you, hereby killing him as it passed from you to him." The Doctor explained really fast. _

"_What?" Rory asked blinking not really being able to hear half of what he said. _

"_Somehow, You can pass spells cast at you, from you to others by touch." The Doctor explained. "And I can stop spells happening with the Sonic, when I get the right setting." The Doctor grinned muttering the last part. "Come on Rory! Back to the TARDIS. You can be my Human shield." He joked. _

"_I am not being your shield!" Rory protested as they backed into the TARDIS trying not to get hit by spells being frantically cast at them to stop them getting away._

**Present time.**

"So your telling me. I'm a witch, You can stop spells with the Sonic, And Rory basically passes spells cast at him by touch." Amy muttered amazed. "And Rory can't die, Thats not fair! I can die. You don't count Doctor You would just.. You know... Change, But Rory can't die! I'm the only one who can die." Amy whined. Dumbeldore laughed in the background.

"What do you mean change?" He asked.

"Right well I supposed we'd better tell you everything. But only because you overheard half of the story, We can trust you and Your Albus Dumbeldore!" The Doctor grinned madly. "You know, You look like Kasran Sardic, Who you wont and shouldn't know..."

By the time Albus was caught up it was nearly time for the feast.

"I'm afraid all the teaching positions are taken though." Dumbeldore told them.

"What about assistants?" Rory tried. "I mean, I'm a nurse. I could help them out."

"Brilliant idea Mr Pond!" The Doctor cheered.

"Williams. Doctor It's Williams." Rory snapped.

"Oh, Shut up!" The Doctor sighed, He turned to Dumbeldore. "Amy could help out with the Muggle studies considering she _was _a Muggle. And I would Love to help out in... Hm, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Or maybe Care of Magical Creatures, Oh! Or Divination." The Doctor thought for a moment before coming out with. "I pick Defence Against the Dark Arts... Your going to need it this year..."

"Hey! You said you hadn't read what happens!" Amy came out with.

"Did I? Oops." The Doctor said. "Sorry? Ok, I admit I have read and seen all of them! I know everything!" Amy and Rory stared at him. Eventually Amy hit him on the arm.

"Will you quit keeping things from us!" She snapped.

"Oh, Really? Ok then. Snape is the Half Blood prince and he Kills Dumbeldore." The Doctor said fixing his bow-tie. Amy and Rory's mouth dropped open and Dumbeldore laughed since he already knew because he told Snape to do so.

"Why are you laughing? You die this year." Rory managed to ask.

"Because he told Snape to do it." The Doctor blabbed.

"Ok, Stop it stop telling us everything!" Amy shouted covering her ears.

"Why? Amy. You wanted to know everything. You told me to stop keeping things from you." The Doctor said laughing.

"Yeah I didn't mean ruin it for us!" Amy cried.

"Well, now you know to be more specific in the future." The Doctor told her standing. "I believe It's time to go eat?" He asked Dumbeldore, who nodded in reply.

"I will get you your Assistant placements." Dumbeldore told them. As they went down to the hall, they were chatting.

"You know who I really want to meet?" The Doctor said.

"Who?" Amy and Rory both asked.

"Dobby." The Doctor smiled half happy half sad for the upcoming death of said character.

"Oh, yeah me too." Rory said smiling.

"Oi! Me three." Amy laughed linking arms with her husband, as they went to the Hall.

**Ok sorry I know it's another short chapter. I promise you I will get you all with a surprisingly long one soon... I hope. There's just so much going on right now and I think I keep getting a headache... Hm, Anyway I would love it if you review. I really want to know if you like it.**

**Even if you don't know what to say just say I like it! Please! I want to know what you think of Rory's little shall we say 'Gift?' **

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
